Second Chance At Hell
by sweetwithdrawal
Summary: NO LONGER ON HIATUS.Kai and Tala have been together for a year but when their relationship comes to a shocking end, they have to fight hard to repair it. Especially since old enemies have come back to ruin everything.
1. Bliss

**A Second Chance At Hell**

So, a new fic If you've readmy bio then you'll know this is intended to be quite graphic in the end. If you don't like yaoi, rape, incest, drug use or violence then this is not the fic for you. if you do-stick around you may be surprised(then again, so may I). So, on with it after a short disclaimer.

Kisses: Yuu-chan! Do the disclaimer please hun?

Yuuri(Tala): Kisses doesn't own anything to do with Beyblade but any unknown characters are purely hers and she will burn you with her black dranzer beyblade, which she bought in Asdas, if you steal them without permission. Byeee x x x

Kisses: Ta hun#kisses# On then Enjoy

Bliss

Spring had arrived early in Tokyo. Everyday was warm and sunny, sometimes very hot. It was perfect to those used to the weather. The streets, full of cherry blossom trees, were littered in pink and white petals. They looked beautiful in the daylight but even more so in the silvery light the moon would cast upon them at night.

Tonight was one such night.

The moon was full and bright; it gazed down on the city with a glow that could almost match that of the neon lights, signs from clubs and casinos, splashed around.

There was no challenge, however, on the outskirts of the city. Especially in a woodland glade where two lovers lay among soft petals from the cherry blossom trees around them.

They looked just like any other couple during the season of love. This couple though, curled together, eyes closed, were not normal. Not by human standards.

The slender, feminine redhead was far from what his appearance told. His slate haired companion never shared his looks though and could not be mistaken for a member of the opposite sex.

Tala blinked his eyes open. He pressed a soft kiss to Kai's forehead to wake him.

"Kai…it's late…we should head back home…" He whispered as Kai rubbed his eyes. Tala studied him as he sat up. Dressed in a cotton shirt and baggy jeans he looked far from his normal self, more like a plain 18 year old. The blue shark fins were absent from his cheeks but a small amount of black eyeliner made his crimson eyes appear much more intense.

"You're right…what time is it anyway?" Kai asked, snapping Tala from his study.

"I'm not sure…Late." Tala kissed Kai's lips gently before standing up and stretching.

Kai stood up and caught Tala's open mouth in a long kiss, exploring his mouth with his tongue. When they broke apart Tala had to restrain himself from catching Kai's lips upon his own again.

"Come on." Kai said, offering his hand to Tala.

"I'll be there in a sec, I need to get some stuff first-I'm just gonna run down to the shop along there-I think it's still open." Tala pointed to a light through the trees. He kissed Kai cheek then ran off down the hill they were situated on.

Kai smiled to himself as he watched the redhead nearly trip over a root. Since he and Tala had gotten together almost a year ago, both Tala and himself had opened up much more. Free from their past they felt they could be happy at last and Kai wasn't sure but he fancied that they were happy together.

Turning around, Kai began to walk back to his car, just behind the trees.

XX

Tala browsed the shelves at the corner store. He stopped himself from picking up a large box of Pocky, which was on sale, and carried on down the aisle. He smiled as he found the Kerrang magazine he was looking for. Picking it up he ventured around to the chiller cabinet and chose a bottle of mineral water before returning to where he saw the Pocky. Picking the box up, he checked he had enough money to buy it as well as the other items he had chosen, then walked across to the till where a small balding man sat. Placing the items on the top he smiled as the small man clambered onto a stool and totalled up Tala's purchases. Tala had already laid the correct money on the top and he picked his stuff up in a bag and turned to leave.

"Arrigatou!" He said as he opened the door and left.

Wandering through the small, public car park Tala was shocked when he collided with someone.

"I'm so sorry." He set about picking up the person belongings, which had fallen out of their hands onto the concrete. "Here you go!"

As Tala handed the papers back to the person, a middle aged, blonde haired man, he couldn't help but notice a few of the words written neatly on the top page.

"Excuse me but that's private material. I'd rather you never read it." The man said gently, taking the bundle from Tala and placing it a bag that hung loosely by his hip.

"Umm…Sorry. It's just…my name was on that piece of paper." Tala said looking the man in the eyes.

"Hmm…it must just be coincidence or there must be another person with your name. This is a class list for my new job!" The man smiled kindly at Tala. "I must be going. My wife will be wondering where her chocolate ice cream and tomato ketchup is…she's pregnant and I seem to be making a lot of trips like this. Take my advice and never make your girlfriend or wife pregnant-It's hell. Anyway, it was nice bumping into you. Abayo!"

Tala watched the man rush off to the shop. He seemed nice enough, obviously the new teacher for his Japanese classes. But Tala couldn't help but feel slightly paranoid about the man; he seemed to be hiding something. Besides that, Bryan and Spencer's names had been on there, and unless they had moved to Japan and had decided to learn Japanese, Tala knew something was wrong.

Tala shook it off, thinking he was being stupid and giving in to his paranoia, there could be other people with his old teammates names, just as with his name. Sighing he rushed off up the hill, realising he'd left Kai waiting for too long. While running he contemplated the last few words the man had said _"Take my advice and never make your girlfriend or wife pregnant". _Neither he nor Kai could get pregnant so they would never have a child unless they adopted. Tala never liked the idea of adoption. Raising a child that wasn't really there's, telling it that they were it's parents when really they weren't. It actually made him a little upset, thinking about it, which surprised him.

He stopped thinking about it though as he reached the spot where Kai had parked their car. At least he thought this was the spot-neither Kai nor the car was there.

"I'm sure Kai…" Tala saw the tire tracks on the floor and his heart starting beating faster. The car had been here, and it had left in a hurry.

Tala fell to the ground. Disbelief and sadness showed on his face, but he was angry too. He couldn't understand why Kai would leave without him…they loved each other…didn't they?

Tears pricked at Tala's eyes and he let them fall freely.

"I hate you Kai…I hate you…" Tala lied to himself. "I love you…"

Through his sudden grief Tala never noticed the small piece of paper trampled into the ground until a strong gust lifted one corner and caused it to spin in a circle in the air before dropping it back down.

"Hu?" Tala moved over and lifted the piece of paper. Looking at it he gasped straight away seeing that the writing on it was Russian. Reading it over made him even more shocked.

_Lucky you,_

_Not many people get to come to hell twice._

_Boris._

"Kai…"

XX

Ok, so that's chapter one. Please review because if I don't get any responses I won't continue. Thanks. Kisses


	2. Cells

**Second Chance at Hell**

Yey! I got reviews! I never thought I'd get any! #dances insanely with Tyson# ...Ew...

So, I will answer all your lovely reviews since I love you sooo much.: )

slave4kai-Love your sn. Anyway thanks for the review. If you read any of my other stuff you'll realise that sweet is not my usuall style-I love angsty stuff.

Leafy2-Hmmm...I can't say anything about hitmen. You'll have to wait and see.

Narratress-It's not that easy...If it was the fic would be very short.

Trinity and Mallcara-Umm...please don't beat me up-Lookie, I updated. And yesh, Boris does indeed suck!

Viet-Unit-Phoenix-I did.

Hkokuryuha-Thank you...I love KaYuu too#snuggles it#

The characters may grow increasing in and out of character-It's hard to stick to their series personality in a fic like this. If you hadn't gathered(I think I may have said) Kai and Tala have been together for a year. What I didn't say is that the Abbey has been closed for 3 years so Tala has had 4 years to change. I think that's all-any questions do remember to ask in a review and please take the time to read some of my other fics.

Well, with out any more delays, on with the fic.

Cells

Kai snarled, unable to escape from his captor's grip. Glaring at the man in the driver's seat Kai spat words in Russian.

"Tala will come for me you asshole! How the fuck did you escape from that prison? You were on death row! You should be rotting in a cold cell!"

The driver turned to face Kai, violet eyes cutting into him like a knife through soft cheese. Kai recoiled slightly against the man holding him. A smirk graced the features of the purple haired man.

"Such harsh words from such a small boy…Take comfort in knowing Tala was meant to come with me, not you!" The man hooked a finger under Kai's chin. Kai jerked his head back in attempt to get away but the grip strengthened and he found himself unable to move.

"Poshyel k chyertu!" Kai hissed icily.

"Oh ho boy…Hell? That's where you're going!" The man's smirk grew wider and sent a shiver down Kai's back. "You've gotten soft Kai! I hope Tala hasn't changed as much as you…"

"You keep away from him you motherfucking bastard!" Kai managed to get his face away from those hands that gripped him under the chin. His glare intensified, obviously it hadn't lost any of its effect and the man smiled shakily before turning around to watch the road again.

_Tala…don't let him get you…I don't know how…But Boris is back!_

_XX_

Tala snapped awake to find himself in a small prison cell. Glancing about nervously he noticed the open door and sighed as he remembered the events of the night before. The sigh soon turned to a sad one and Tala turned to gaze out of the barred window behind him.

Kai… 

"Mr Ivanov?" Tala jumped as one of the police officers addressed him. Turning to face him he recognised him as the officer he had talked to last night.

"Yes?" Tala replied, slightly unsure.

"Can we talk?"

"…Sure."

The officer sat down beside Tala on the bed and let out a long sigh.

"Were you on any form of drugs last night?"

"What!" The question was unbelievable! Tala lost the one thing dear to him the night before and the officer was asking him if he'd been on drugs! "No! How could you think that!"

"Mr Ivanov-."

"Tala!"

"Tala…Mr Boris Valkov is still in prison. There's no way he could have taken your…friend." The officer said, stumbling on the last words. Tala had been so worried last night he hadn't cared about telling the officer, or anyone else, that he and Kai shared more than just friendship.

"How! Who else could have written this note? I know this writing, it's his!" Tala exclaimed. He breathed deeply and set his emotions back into place. Calmer now, Tala placed his stoic mask on. "I'm sorry you couldn't help me…Thank you for letting me stay here the night…I have to go…"

Tala stood up and retrieved his jacket and shoes. Slipping his feet into the simple shoes he paused while dragging the jacket up one arm. Kai had bought this jacket for him shortly after he had helped him escaped from the Abbey. Not letting his emotions run amok again, Tala quickly pulled the jacket up, grabbed his bag from the floor and left the police building quickly.

You've only been gone for nine and a half hours and I'm worrying myself to death…You'll be fine…I'm sure it's just a hoax or a joke…a really bad joke…

Tala found himself walking to the one place he thought he might find even a small amount of comfort and if not then some answers-His school.

XX

Kai squirmed in Boris' hands. Knowing what this man was capable of and knowing the man had seen hi fear of him before he never hid his fear now.

"Now Kai…I'm sure you know what's in store for you now don't you?" Boris said, his voice like slick venom running across a smooth surface.

"The Abbey and Biovolt are history! No one will be your slave anymore!" Kai snapped at the man behind him, not daring to turn and face him.

"Slave? I never thought about that…I was going to throw you in a prison cell and let you rot! Now if you were Tala…" The man moaned as memories slid to the front of his twisted mind.

"Bastard!" Kai couldn't find any other words to spit at the man. He knew very well what Boris had done to Tala. He hated thinking about it, especially since it had only been Tala who had received that form of punishment.

"Now, now Kai. You're older now-I know. And you understand these things much better…still…"

Kai gasped as Boris stroked his cheek gently. The hand that made contact with his face was cool but rough. It left a burning trail across the skin it touched.

"Hmmm-Ah! I remember…your Grandfather used to touch you like that, didn't he?" Boris mused, chuckling evilly. "As I recall, he touched you in many places."

Kai tensed as Boris' words but the tension slipped as he felt Boris' grip fall away from him as he was thrown into a cold cell, true to Boris' words.

"Rot in there you useless cretin! If you're lucky I won't take interest in you! Like you said in the car, Tala will come for you…and when he does he won't escape my grasp for a second time!" Boris slammed the cell door shut and a click sounded as it locked automatically. "Have fun!"

Kai watched as Boris walked away laughing to himself. When he was out of sight, Kai sighed and leant against the wall he had made contact with when Boris had thrown him in the cell. Carefully he pulled his handcuffed hands down his back and under his legs. Now that his hands were in front of him he could see the dried blood around the tight, cold metal. The cuffs were on too tight and had probably cut into his skin the minute they had been forced onto him, only Kai had never noticed.

Looking around the cell he choked in disgust. There was nothing but a metal camp bed, washbasin and toilet. He wasn't surprised though; most of the cells at the Abbey had been just like this one. Standing up he walked across to the sink and twisted the hot tap on. The water ran cold for a few moments, and then it gushed out a large amount of the liquid before it began to steam. Filling the basin, Kai placed his wrists into the boiling water to clean the blood off. Reaching for the soap he growled in frustration seeing a small key stuck into the white block. Boris really was a twisted man. Taking the key, Kai managed to undo the cuffs and they dropped to the floor with a clang. Only then did his wrists flare in pain. The raw skin exposed to the air.

Kai grit his teeth. He'd put up with more than this in his life. Lying on the bed, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

XX

Opening the door to the classroom Tala wasn't due in for another two hours, he gasped seeing the a familiar face stare back at him. No matter how much he knew he shouldn't be surprised he couldn't stop the words that fell from his mouth.

"What the fuck are you doing here!"

XX

Once again review or no more of the fic...hehehehe-sorry about the cliff hanger...#sticks tongue out before running away#

kisses.


	3. Questions

**Second Chance at Hell**

Hullo all. I had a bit of a problem with this chapter. Finding an idea for it proved a bit of a problem, and when I did find one, putting it into words was a bit difficult.So if it seems disjointed, that's why. So, I'll answer reviews.

Narratress-Hehe...I love cliffhangers-Sorry it was your third one though : (

slave4kai-No Kai touching...yet...And please don't kill Boris-I see I'm going to have my hands full trying to keep you and Narratress away from him...although killing him is very appealing...

Thanks for the reviews! Well, on with the chapter...

Questions

Tala's breath caught as the man sat behind the teacher's table turned to face him.

"Hmm…do I…ah yes, the boy from the store last night…is something the matter?" The man smiled seeing the look on Tala's face. It wasn't, however, the kind of look Tala had expected.

"Where the hell's my friend? I know you're working with Boris so tell me! Where the fuck is Kai?" Tala snapped, closing the door behind him before turning to glare at the man.

Confusion flashed through the man's emerald green eyes and he scratched his head. "Kai? Boris? I'm sorry…I…I have no idea what you're on about." The man replied truthfully.

"Stop lying! I saw that list last night! My name was on it! So were Bryan, Spencer, Ian and Kai's names! Why!" Tala raised his voice a little, he knew no good would come out of him shouting but his temper was beginning to flare.

"Tala! Sit down and listen to me!" The man shouted, trying to get Tala to listen to him.

"See, you know my name! Where is he?" Tala shouted back, his temper free.

"I don't know. I never knew Boris was out of prison yet…Young people these days jump to conclusions too quickly. I'm not working for Boris." The man replied, lowering his voice to a normal level.

"Yet! If your not working for Boris then explain why you have that list!" Tala snapped, his voice lowering only a little.

"Sit down and I'll explain everything." The man offered Tala a seat. Wearily, Tala took the seat but pulled it away from the man. He may have earned Tala's attention but not his trust.

"My name is Davis Yamamoto, I was a lawyer working on the Biovolt case four years ago. In fact-I was the suing lawyer. Biovolt was finished because of me. I lied whenI said I never knew Boris has escaped…" Davis began to explain but Tala cut him off.

"Escaped? How? He was in a high security prison!" Tala burst, unable to hold back his words.

Before Davis had a chance to explain further a bell rang outside the classroom and the door opened as people flooded into the room.

Tala looked at his watch. He hadn't realised the time. Standing up he went and sat down at the back of the class. As the lesson started Tala listened to Davis teach but he never took it in. His mind was elsewhere.

XX

Kai rolled over as he woke up. Lying on his back, he stared at the ceiling and sighed.

_How come I always get myself into trouble?_

Sitting up, Kai studied his wrists. They had swollen up and began to bruise but other than that they never looked much different than they had before he fell asleep.

Sighing again, Kai closed his eyes. There wasn't a whole lot he could do while stuck in a cell. He was soon snapped from his thoughts as a yell reached his ears. Standing up, Kai wandered to the front of the cell and attempted to peer down the hallway. He had no luck, however, he still got to see the owner of the yell as a guard wandered down the hallway, a familiar boy in his grip.

Kai stared disbelievingly at the silver haired boy.

"Bryan!" He gasped.

The guard stopped and the boy in his arms turned to face Kai. It _was_ Bryan.

"Kai? How'd you end up here?" Bryan asked, placing his feet firmly on the ground as the guard tried to drag him away.

"Long story…just go-It probably won't help to fight." Kai muttered, shocked at seeing the former member of the Blitzkrieg Boys.

Bryan did as Kai said and allowed the guard to drag him down the corridor.

_If Brian's here too then this isn't just a plot to get Tala back into Boris' hands…We haven't seen Brian since he left to take a vacation in India…What the hell is this all about then?_

Wandering back to the bed, Kai sat down. Putting his head in his hands he started to think, but once again his thoughts were cut short; this time by someone bashing on the bars of his cell. Looking up, Kai saw the guard that had brought Bryan in. He was unlocking the door.

Boris must want to see me… 

"Get over here kid!" The guard ordered, his voice like fingernails on a blackboard.

Kai did as he was told, not bothering to fight. Regret surged through him though as the guard pushed him against a wall, kissing him forcibly. Kai struggled to get free but the man was well built and strong enough to hold him. A gasp escaped Kai's lips and the guard pulled away from him and pinned his hands above his heads, holding his wrists tightly.

"Get off me bastard!" Kai spat, glaring at the man. He winced at the memories that flooded into his mind as his captor stared at him avidly.

"Shut up whore!" The guard slapped Kai across the face and threw him back in the cell. "Let's try you after a couple of days in here…" The man wandered off, slamming Kai's cell door shut before he left.

"Kai! You ok?" Kai heard Bryan's voice from down the hall.

"I'm fine." Kai replied, looking at his wrists though, he saw the blood staining the concrete floor. _Shit…_

XX

"Let me get this straight then…" Tala began. "Boris paid his own bail…when he was on death row? It's not possible."

"With the connections Boris has not being severed by the case it was quite simple forhim to get out. He's a very rich man,he's just been waiting for opportunity and it just happened to land inhis lap." Davis replied, taking a drink from his mug. After class, he and Tala had gone down to the cafeteria for lunch, and to talk.

"But…Boris…a son? I…it's just too random and…unbelievable…" Tala breathed.

"It appears the child's mother was a scientist working in the Abbey. Boris was married to her…this was before she discovered why Boris had actually opened the Abbey. Lilia wasn't too happy about Boris' plans and filled for a divorce. She and her son went to live in France. It's amazing how his son can know everything about Boris' past and still want to help him…" Davis muttered, taking another drink.

"A wife? Who would marry that sick bastard?" Tala snapped.

"Believe it or not, when Lilia married him, he was just an average person…he just went through too big a change…" Davis answered.

"I still don't get why he took Kai though…" Tala whispered, finding nothing else to say.

"Either he's thinking about reopening the Abbey…or else…" Davis never wanted to speak his suspicions.

"He wants me back…" Tala finished Davis' sentence. _I'm not surprised… the money he got from selling me off…and the thrill he got from…_

"Don't think about it Tala. I won't let you fall into his hands. That's why I'm here, to make sure Boris can't start the Abbey all over again…and to make sure you don't end up in hospital for best part of two years."

"I'm sorry I never trusted you. Seeing that paper, I just came to the conclusion that you had to be working for him…I miss Kai…" Tala murmured, staring sadly into his glass of cola.

"Don't worry…we'll get him back…"

XX

Sooooo-done...Hehe#hides from Kai-fangirls# Hope you liked. Remember to review-I must know what you think!


	4. Russia

**Second Chance at Hell**

I'm so sorry I took so long to update. A lot had been happening lately and I haven't found the time. Time for much angst because that is what I love most. I'll answer reviews first though.

Narratress-Yesh, you did send Bryan in there. And no killing people just yet!#sighs#

Viet-Unit-Phoenix-Magical hu? Thanks for the car; ) I can't drive ;-;

Mei Kimari-I got confused with the names too so I decided that for my own fic I would leave them the same. Hehe-I also confuse myself a lot. I hope you continue to read.

Leafy2-Hehe, I can't tell you what Boris has planned but I can tell you Kai and Tala will be seeing each other much sooner than either of the expect.

slipknotrulez-Uh, not sure I agree with your name, though I like Corey's other band Stone Sour. Thanks for reviewing, here's another chapter. And yes, torture is to come soon.

Thank you everyone for reviewing. On with the chapter.

Russia

Kai leant back against the bed behind him. He'd been in the cell for four days without anything to eat or drink. The wounds on his wrists hadn't been covered and had slowly become infected. Then there was the problem of the guard that found him rather interesting. This was the third time he'd been thrown into the cell after a beating from the man. What puzzled him was that no one else had been brought in since Bryan's arrival.

_What do you have planned Boris? Is Tala that important to you? Tala…_

Kai sighed. He was worried for Tala. He missed him as well, though he wouldn't admit that to himself.

"Hey! Kid! Boris wants to see you-get here!"

Kai looked up. He wasn't going to fall for the guards trick again but when he saw that it wasn't just one, but three guards, he stood up and walked to the door. The man who had addressed him unlocked the door and snapped handcuffs around his hands before he could fight back.

"Careful with him-Boris says he's a tough one." Two of the guards led Kai away while the other continued down the hall to the cell, Kai presumed, Bryan was in.

XX

Boris turned around from staring out of the window as he heard a sharp nock at the door.

"Enter." He said simply.

The door opened and the four guards he'd sent away entered with Kai and Bryan. Shoving the boys in front of Boris' desk, the guards took their leave.

Kai glared at Boris from where he was stood. "What do you want with us Boris?" He hissed.

"Now, now Kai. What on earth do you think I want with you?" Boris grinned at him as he sat at the desk. "I'll answer that question for you! You're nothing but bait. I told you I would get Tala back didn't I?"

"There's no way…" Kai whispered in shock. "Keep away from him!"

"On the contrary Kai. Tala is on a jet to Russia at the moment." Boris laughed at the shock on Kai's face. "Ah, it's so amusing seeing the discontent on your face. I only wish I did have Tala in my grasp but it seems he found himself some help."

Kai did the only thing he could think of. He stared at Boris, covering all emotion with a cold mask. He wouldn't give the man pleasure in seeing his pain.

"Then why the hell are we here?" Bryan snarled from beside Kai, finally speaking up.

"We're leaving to Russia-I have an exchange to make with an old friend in a week or so and it's going to be taking place there." Boris replied standing back up and turning to look out the window. "And since I need Kai for this I thought I might as well take you both home."

"That's impossible!" Bryan snapped. The Abbey had been destroyed and that was the only home both he and Kai knew in Russia.

"You wish it was." Boris said, turning around again. "The Abbey was never destroyed, just in your dreams. Mind you, I'm sure Nikolai would have something to say about me using it. Hmm…I think it's about time I spoke with him."

"Nikolai?" Bryan asked, unable to keep his curiosity in check.

"My son."

XX

Tala rolled over and stared at the ceiling above him. It wasn't the same with out Kai beside him. _Koi…come home…_

Sitting up, Tala rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Kai…where are you?" He whispered to the empty room. It had been a week now since he talked to Davis and nothing had happened. No phone calls, no news, nothing. Standing up, Tala stepped over a few stray paint pots as he made his way to the kitchen.

Reaching up into one of the cupboards, Tala got himself a glass and filled it with water. He put it on one of the worktops and went into another cupboard and took out a tin of soup. Shoving it in a microwavable dish, he heated it up. While waiting he got himself a spoon, bowl and some bread.

Looking at the clock Tala sighed. 1.30pm. The microwave beeped and Tala spun around and took the hot dish out and left it to stand on the top. The phone rang suddenly and Tala leant across the small kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Moshi, moshi? Hiwatari/Ivanov residence." He said routinely. "Mr Yamamoto! Have you found anything out?" _Please say you know where he is…_

XX

"It's hard to say Tala. We discovered a location that Kai could have been at, there is signs that someone has been there-but if they were they've gone. I fear however, that Boris has returned to Russia. Why is beyond me, the Abbey was destroyed but perhaps he has a new place. I don't want to jump to conclusions just yet but we're sending a team to Moscow. If they discover anything then I'll get back to you. I'm sorry Tala…Bai bai." Davis put the phone down and sighed. It looked like he was going to need a bit more help. He hadn't told Tala about Bryan-not wanting to worry the boy more. Picking up the phone he dialled another number and waited for an answer.

XX

Tala put the phone down on the worktop and slid down to the floor. His lunch was forgotten as tears overcame him for the first time since Kai's disappearance.

_He can't be in Russia…it's just too far away…_

"Kai…" The word came out as something between a plea and a whine.

Wiping his tears away, Tala stood up.

_If Boris wants me-he can have me. Hang on Kai…I'm coming to Russia…_

XX

Koibito (koi)lover

No Tala! Don't gooooooooo! Ah, I'm evil ; ) Review and I will give you talkingKai and Tala plushies.

kisses.


	5. Pain

**Second Chance at Hell**

YEY! A fifth chapter! I'm surprised I got this far.This chapter was very much written on impulse.Uh, I suppose i should answer reviews-which I have a satisfyable amount of. Thank you everyone.

slipknotrulez-I like the murderdolls too-Wednesday 13! Ehem...Get used to the suspense, there's lots of it to come.

Mei Kimari-Sorry about the shortness, here's a longer one. ; )

GabZ-New reviewer 1! #gives you cookies# You're so cruel-My Tala! Ahaha...like I can say much though. You will not write my story! It is mine to write!

Leafy2-I love you for loving my fic.

Narratress-And now I get crueler...Oh I love this ;)

Padfootlet-New Reviewer no.2!#gives you cookies# Thanks for reviewing-glad ya like it.

As usual thanks for all the lovely reviews#hands out talking Kai and Yuuri plushies(if you have one of each they make out too)# Prepare yourself for some heartbreaking heartbreakingness.

Pain

Looking over everything laid out on his bed, Tala sighed. Since the Abbey's closure he hadn't returned to Russia and now he was packing to go. Taking a deep breath he put everything into a hold all and zipped it closed. Picking the bag up he took it to the door and put it down as he found his shoes and jacket. As he was pulling his jacket on the doorbell rung and he jumped.

"Hang on!" Tala rummaged in his pocket to find his key. Upon finding it he leant over his bag and unlocked the door. The two figures on the other side of the door smiled and Tala's mouth dropped.

"Hey Tala! It's been a while." The taller of the two said, his voice deep.

"Hi!" The smaller one said, holding a hand up in greeting.

Tala almost laughed aloud as the reality hit him.

"Spencer? Ian? What are you guys doing here?" He blurted finally, too shocked to say much else.

Spencer chuckled at his ex-team-mate's expression. "A friend of our said you were in a bit of trouble-we came to give you a hand."

"What's with the jacket? You about to go out?" Ian asked. His eyes wandered to the hold all by Tala's feet and he glanced at Spencer before they both grabbed the redhead as he attempted to bolt. "Tala! No!"

The pair finally got the boy back into the flat but he wouldn't stop trying to get past them.

"Let me go! I have to go to Russia! I have to save Kai! Boris has him and if he…if he…" Tala leant against Spencer as tears splashed across his face.

Ian moved out of the way as Tala leant on Spencer, sure that Tala wouldn't try to run again. He would have loved to be Spencer but, even though his height had increased dramatically in the past four years, he was still shorter than Tala.

"Tala…you can't go to Russia…Kai will be fine. Davis has a good team working on finding him." Spencer said, surprisingly comforting considering his gruff voice.

Tala looked up at Spencer and stepped back. He never wiped away the tears that still fell from his eyes.

"Come in…" He muttered and turned into his flat shoving the hold all back down and removing his jacket.

The two boys followed him into the flat, Ian closing the door behind him. Tala appeared to have vanished but as they walked further into the flat, they found him curled up on the sofa. It was a heartbreakingly familiar sight for the two Russians and they rushed to their friend's side. Spencer lifted Tala's face and stared at him in the eye.

"Tala. Everything will be fine. We'll get Kai back. Boris won't hurt us again. He won't hurt you again." Ian said from the arm of the chair.

Tala looked across at Ian, his face released from Spencer's hand.

"Thank you…" Tala said quietly. "For coming here."

"It's the least we can do for you Tala. It's what friends are for." Spencer said, sitting down beside Tala on the couch. "Everything will be better soon."

"He wants me though…" Tala suddenly realised there was someone missing. "Where's Bryan? Is he still in India?" He asked frantically, feeling a sudden lurch in his stomach.

"Tala…Boris…he has Bryan too." Ian answered Tala's question quietly sadness in his voice.

The effect of those words on not just Tala, but all three boys was a heart wrenching one.

Tala felt his heart sink and his tears started again. He and Kai may have been emotionally attached but Tala had grown up with Bryan-he was like a brother to him. Losing a brother to a madman was scary.

Ian also felt tears prick at his eyes; he and the silver haired boy had been living together in Russia. He also hadn't seen the boy since he had left to India and repeating the words Davis had told he and Spencer hurt.

The burly blonde wasn't doing much better. He wasn't crying but he was staring at his knees sadly.

The four boys had had a bond like none other. They had been through everything together. Blading, training, beatings, tournaments, growing up, attempted escapes. They had always been there for one another through the hard times and now Bryan not being there when it seemed the team would reunite was painful.

"This is all my fault…"

XX

Kai leant back in his seat. It was more comfortable than the bed in his cell but it never made the looming threat of his destination fade.

_The Abbey was destroyed in the minds of the public. But really, it was all staged. Boris and Voltaire have more power than any of us imagined…I hate to admit it, but their power scares me…a lot…_

"Kai!" A whispered shout of his name caught his attention. He turned around in his seat and faced Bryan, who was sat three rows behind him, through the gap between the seats.

"What?" Kai asked quietly.

"Do you think it's true? Is the Abbey still there? Does Boris really have a son?" Bryan asked question after question until Kai hissed for him to be quiet as Boris entered the plane.

XX

Nikolai spun around in his seat and twisted the phone cord around a finger. "Yes father, I'll have cells arranged for the boys-I'm afraid all the good rooms are taken. I'll also have a few guards to meet you at the airport. Don't worry, I don't expect them in one piece…Make sure they don't arrive looking like mother though. Yes that's all taken care of. I'll see you later then. Goodbye father."

Nikolai put the phone down and sighed exasperatedly. His father's actions were really none of his business and he had his own problems to deal with. It disgusted him that the man would pick on much younger boys but as long as profit was involved, he would help Boris out.

"I better get my money at the end of all this-I have plans too." The man muttered under his breath.

There was a knock at the door and Nikolai called for whomever it was to enter. The door opened and a boy, about eighteen, entered holding a tray with tea and biscuits set out on it.

"Tea sir." The boy said, placing the tray on Nikolai's desk.

"Thank you Dima. We'll be having guests later. Please alert the staff that a large meal will be required in about five hours time." Nikolai said before the boy made a quick exit, nodding in agreement.

XX

Kai felt another slap make contact with his face as he continued to give Boris no reaction.

"I suggest you answer me or I will resort to methods of forcing you to tell. Where is Tala?" Boris asked again, glaring at the bluenette in front of him.

"I'll never tell you Boris! No matter what you do to me!" Kai spat back, glaring just as intensely as the man.

"You leave me no other choice bitch!" Boris hissed before forcing himself on Kai.

Kai never struggled as the man forced a kiss against his lips, bruising them almost instantly. Boris would have stopped were it not for Kai's lack of reaction. Instead he continued to kiss Kai and soon began to remove the boy's clothes finally earning a whimper from the younger male.

XX

#Lughs at yells from Kai fangirls# Don't say I didn't warn ya! Next chappie may be graphic, depends if I can get off my ass and do it. Cookies for reviewers this time.

kisses.


	6. Torture

**Second Chance at Hell**

Yesh! Reviews! New chapter! Torture! Ehem...Well, it's not as graphic and evil as I would have liked it to turn out but this is it-Maybe other scenes later on will be more graphic. Uh, answer to reviews now I guess.

Mei Kimari-Loves her cliffies ; )

Leafy2-I'm so glad you love this so much! Thank you!

GabZ-Yeah right! It's torture time.

Ellen-Heartless? I know. Evil? I know. Tala is being a lazy git ; )

Narratress-Nooo-don't shoot me! Please!#begs# Then who will you rp with? Hu? Who will you make KaYuu love with!

Anyway-THANK YOU everyone for all the lovely reviews.#hands out cookies#I'm a bit upset I've had no constructive criticism...Oh well. On with le masterpiece...ehe.

Torture

Kai screamed as Boris thrust into him again. He prayed silently for the man to exhaust his seed and the ordeal to end.

"Had enough yet Kai?" Boris whispered, close to Kai's ear. His breath left a trail of cold moisture on Kai's neck. "Ready to tell me where he is?"

Kai grit his teeth and breathed deeply before muttering: "No."

"You will tell me Kai!" Boris dug his nails into the soft skin stretched across Kai's hips causing small droplets of blood to form and fall.

Kai felt the pain, and the blood falling down his legs but it was hardly noticeable through the agony Boris continued to cause by forcing himself into Kai.

"No matter what you do Boris, I won't tell you!" Kai hissed trying to keep the pain he was feeling from his voice.

Boris' only answer was another thrust into Kai, knocking the wind out of the younger male. He finally pulled out of Kai and left him in a heap beside a large crate. As he pulled his underwear and trousers on he smirked down at the boy by his feet. Kneeling down next to Kai, he leant near his ear. "I think I might find it hard to let you go now Kai." He whispered before pressing a hard kiss to Kai's lips and leaving.

Kai moved slightly and gasped as a pain shot through his entire body. He had forgotten how much the sexual abuse from his childhood had hurt-that pain came back threefold now, reminding him of it. It was worse even than the first time. He'd only been five and Voltaire had taken a particular interest in him, forcing himself on the boy.

_No matter how much it hurts I won't tell him…Tala is safe as long as Boris doesn't know where he is…Better me than him…koi…be safe…_

Kai winced as the memory of one night in the Abbey assaulted his mind.

_#Kai had held the young red head in his arms, soothing the crying child. He knew what Boris had done to him, so did Bryan, Spencer and Ian, who were all in the room too. They had never dared to say anything though, scared that Boris would hear them and do the same to them. "It hurt so much Kai…" Tala had muttered. All the other four boys could do was hug him and stay with him that night.#_

"Tala…" Kai pulled his clothes into a pile before carefully starting to dress. He was pretty sure he was crying but he wouldn't admit it to himself. He had only managed to get his lower half covered when he heard someone enter the cargo bay. Kai looked up to stare at a leering face. It was the guard from his cell.

No…not again… 

The guard, Witte according to the badge on his uniform, approached Kai and pulled his up by one of his wrists, breaking the skin that had only just healed. Both the movement and the tear of his skin made Kai gasp and his tears fell faster.

"Boris says I get to play with you now." Witte's face was only millimetres from Kai's. He smiled and stroked Kai's face with a dirty, fat finger. "You look so pretty when you cry."

"Bastard!" Kai spat in the guards face, receiving a pitiless slap to an already swollen cheek.

"Shut up bitch!" Witte slapped Kai again before pressing Kai against the crate behind him and kissing his bruised lips. Kai gasped as all the pain registered at once. Witte took advantage of the bluenette's open mouth and forced his tongue into Kai's mouth.

_Go away! Go away! Go away! Go away!_

Kai retreated into his thoughts as Witte continued to kiss Kai, busying his hands at his trousers.

XX

"He's asleep." Ian muttered standing up from the arm of the chair where he had been sat for the last fifteen minutes.

"Poor guy. You'd think Boris had put him through enough in his life-and now this." Spencer replied looking across at Ian from his spot at the end of the couch. He clenched his fists as he thought about the purple haired man. "If Boris was here I would…"

"We all would if we could. But just think how many times we wanted to do it in the Abbey and the amount of times we were _beaten_ for it…" Ian said, breaking into Spencer's words. The blonde uncurled his fists as Ian wandered out of the room and into the kitchen. He saw the abandoned soup and drink on the worktop and sighed tiredly.

"Spence!" He called the other boy through. "Davis was right, Tala was making a quick get away. He _was_ going to Russia." Ian continued as Spencer appeared at the door.

"I can't believe he's willing to give himself up to Boris to save Hiwatari. I mean after all that man put him through." Spencer replied as he leant against one of the tops, folding his arms in front of him.

"Maybe Bryan was right…maybe Tala is in love with Kai." Ian replied as, out of habit, he piled the dirty dishes beside the sink and ran the water. "I never thought it possible. After we were all taught that our emotions were worthless, and Tala's genetic enhancements, it seemed that none of us would be 'normal' again…but perhaps we're…y'know…changing." Ian said as he filled the sink up and cleaned the pots.

"Is it really that simple? Are we really changing…starting to be normal again?" Spencer asked quietly.

"I don't think we can ever be normal again. We lived most of our lives without conveying emotions so I don't think that we'll change very quickly…but maybe there is hope that we can one day forget our past." Ian breathed deeply as he answered his companion.

"I hope so." Was all Spencer said in reply before picking up a dry dishtowel and drying the pots.

"I mean it's not like we never had emotions. If we never had emotions we wouldn't be human, but it's…a very complicated situation. We'll pull through though. All of us, including Tala." Ian finished cleaning the pots and dried his hands on the dishtowel Spencer was using.

They went silent and once Spencer had finished drying the pots and they were sat in a neat pile on the top, the two boys returned to their friend.

Tala was now curled up in the corner of the sofa, hugging one of the cushions tightly. The boys were amazed at how peaceful he appeared even though they knew he was lost in dark dreams.

"So what do we do now?" Spencer asked as he sat on a seat across from the sofa.

"I dunno. Davis said we should stay with Tala and stop him from trying to leave so I guess that's what we do. We stay here." Ian answered sitting down at the other end of the sofa from Tala.

"I guess so." Spencer replied, relaxing in his chair.

Before either of the boys had realised it they were falling into deep sleep-the lack of rest and jet lag catching up with them.

XX

I'm evil! EVIL! Hahaha! Ok, done. So everyone review or else! I will...do something...NICE!

kisses.


	7. Shock

**Second Chance At Hell**

Oh my, this chapter was indeed a whore to write. Everytime I sat down to write, with an idea in mind, the idea ran away.#watches the idea for next chapter race away# I finally finished it last night though would not let me sign on until today.

Elise Phoenix-I know I'm evil-See, I admit it! Haha-you cannot save Kai! #laughs insanely#

Narratress-Yeay for the not shooting of me!#dances#

GabZ-I hope he does too

Mei Kimari -No, there not all going to Russia...or are they...hahaha-I dunno. XD

Ellen-No I haven't had enough being evil. There's more yet to come.You should ask if they would put that button in. It won't help though. Thanks for the pronounciation of Witte's name-I knew there was something I forgot to put in.

Yes, Witte's name is pronounced: Veet-ya

Well, thank you to all my reviewers-you people make this writing worth it. And made it possible for meto not commit crimes of niceness-'o'

Do remember I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters-Just Davis and Witte.Use them without my permission and die a painfull death...Involving hamsters weilding mega sporks. XD

On with le chapter

Shock

Tala sat up slowly, yawning quietly. His eyes scanned over his sleeping ex-team-mates. Standing up he wandered through to the kitchen and saw the clean pots piled up. He set about putting them away, lost in his thoughts. All the knowledge he had gained that day was swirling about in his head, forcing him to dream up his own ideas of what was being done to Bryan and Kai.

Once the pots were away Tala went to the front door and looked at his hold all and jacket, both of which had been put on the floor in a pile. _I should go. But…they must trust me not to if they're sleeping…Sorry guys._

He picked up his jacket and slipped it on then grabbed the hold all and slung it over his shoulder. Looking back once he shook his head slightly at his sleeping friends. "I'm sorry…" He muttered, turning back to open the door. He reached for the handle but when his hand reached it he sighed and let go. Putting the bag down again, he left his jacket on and went back to the living room, sitting down on the couch. "You knew I wouldn't be able to leave didn't you?"

"Of course we did Tala. We know you better than maybe even you know yourself." Tala jumped at Ian's voice. He turned to face the slightly smaller boy.

"Yeah…" He murmured to the boy beside him. "You know you've gotten so much taller." Tala smiled teasingly at Ian who glared and stuck his tongue out at the red head.

"Meanie!" Ian said childishly, folding his arms across his chest.

"Aww." Tala laughed, unable to keep the amusement caused by Ian's expression locked up. Ian couldn't help but join in.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Spencer's deep voice stopped both of their laughter as they jumped in fright. They turned to face the blonde who burst into laughter seeing the look on their faces. Ian and Tala joined in.

Once the laughter died down Tala smiled at his friends. "I haven't laughed like that for a while…thanks guys." He wiped some tears from his eyes that had been caused by his laughter. Feeling the moisture on his fingers, Tala couldn't help but let a few more tears slip free. These tears weren't of laughter, but ones of sadness. _I wish I could have shared this with Kai…Kai, ya sku chai yo_

XX

"What do you mean you can't find the plane? It's obvious where it's going you idiots!" Davis cursed down the phone.

"Sir, the plane hasn't come up on the radar and there's been no reports of it landing. In fact, there were no reports of it taking off." The voice coming from the speakerphone was an American one. Another voice, Russian though, could be heard in the background. Soon it became more audible.

"Sir. We've found the plane. It's landing at a private port near Balkov Abbey."

"I want a team sent there! Now!" Davis never gave either men time to reply as he put the phone down and returned to scribbling on a piece of paper.

XX

Bryan hissed at the man gripping his arm harshly as he was lead out of the plane onto a ground that was uncomfortably familiar to him. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight laid before his eyes as he stepped onto the snow-covered ground outside the plane.

Bryan felt tears of shock slide down his face as he stared at the grey building a few miles ahead of him. Boris hadn't been lying. The building across the field was one he couldn't mistake for any other. Balkov Abbey stared coldly back at him.

He never realised he'd stopped walking until his arm was pulled roughly to force him to continue moving.

"Get moving brat!" Bryan glared half-heartedly at the guard, not over his shock yet. He followed the guard, staring at his feet and the snow covering the ground.

_Where's Kai! _The realisation of his missing friends hit him like a rock to the face. He stopped and turned, looking about the ground where the plane had landed. The guard pulled at his arm again but Bryan stood his ground firmly. He managed to release himself from the man's grip and he ran towards the plane.

He'd only run a short distance however, before another grabbed him, forcing his arms behind his back and lifting him off the ground. Bryan kicked his legs but he failed to loosen the grip of his captor. He was taken away from the plane, back to the other guard who grabbed him roughly and slammed a pair of handcuffs around his wrists, not worried about the unnecessary tightness of them.

Bryan winced inwardly at the pain in his wrists but allowed the guard to drag him into a car, which sped off instantly towards the Abbey.

XX

"Witte! I'll be escorting Kai to the Abbey. Get him dressed and hurry up about it!" Boris snapped at Witte, who immediately stopped sucking on Kai's neck and let the boy go.

Kai slipped down the crate to sit on the floor. He barely acknowledged Witte forcing him up and redressing him roughly while planting remorseless kisses across his collarbone. His brain was too busy catching up with the pain he'd experienced in the past hour. The cuts Boris had caused on his hips were broken farther open and bled heavily, along with the wounds on his wrists caused by the handcuffs. His lips were swollen, and no doubt bruised, and his cheek still stung from the slaps it had received. Then there was the ache between his legs, which almost covered the rest pain.

His mind dull and buzzing with all the pain managed to register the breaking of his left wrist as Witte pulled him back up when he slipped down the crate. He screamed in pain as the bone forced it's way through his skin, making the wound there far more serious.

"Quit screaming bitch!" Witte slapped Kai across the face, ending the scream escaping from his lips with a gasp. He pulled sharply at Kai's broken wrist to get him to start moving.

Kai followed, not having much other choice. Walking sent shots of pain through his body but his mind was now focused on the increasing pain in his wrist. A grimace set into his face at the throbbing in his head as his brain continued to register more and more pain. He moaned in pain as they reached the door to the plane and the cold temperature penetrated his senses. Witte's grip on his wrist intensified and Kai felt a final shot of pain run through his body before the world around him turned black as he slipped from consciousness.

Witte dragged Kai up by his wrist and lifted him, carrying him out of the plane to where Boris stood waiting beside a car.

"Put him in the car and get in the front." Boris ordered, opening the door for Witte to place Kai in the back seat of the car. Witte put Kai in the car, not worried about causing any more wounds on the boy. He pulled a seat belt around Kai then made his way around the car to the passenger seat in the front.

Kai opened his eyes for a few seconds as he temporarily regained consciousness. He saw Boris sliding into the seat beside him before he slipped into the darkness again.

XX

Russian: I miss you -_ "Ya sku chai yo"_

Ahahahahahahaha#continues to laugh evilly for an eternity# Cough! Could I get any more evil...oh yes I could. Now I just need my next target to break... R&R people and I will give you limited edition KaYuu collectable sporks. Oh haha-I amuse myself. NOW REVIEW! 


	8. Darkness

**Second Chance at Hell**

I'm sorry this has taken so long. I've been pre-occupied by my new Naruto fandom and the buzzing ache of writer's block. Damn english teacher asking us to write essays! I just had to chose short story didn't I? Dammit! Anyway I will now take the opportunity to answer reviews before presenting you with the newest chapter of this great fic.

Elise Phoenix-No no no. I am not the devil or grim reaper...Just evil will do sankyuu.

windstar-Hai, I spoke in Russian...though most of your review dissappeared...dammit

Ellen-Ne ne, of COURSE the Abbey means Kai will be in safe hands...Mwuhahaha...Hopefully this chapter is long enough for you ne?

Hazel-Beka-Yey! New reviewer.#gives any gifts that you previously missed out on#Haha, of course I'm sadistic...mind you-you're the one that turned Tala into a pansy. Keeping my lip zipped about who's next. For all you know it could be Rei!

Well, thank you everyone for the reviews. On with the chapter!

Darkness

Bryan spat at the guard on the other side of the iron bars. The man growled while wiping the saliva from his face. Forcing an arm through the bars he caught Bryan's neck before he could move away.

"Just wait brat! I'll have my way with you as soon as Boris arrives!" The guard glared at the boy, tightening his grip on his neck.

"I'll kill you before you get to touch me in the way you want! Sick bastard!" Bryan returned the glare. On the exterior he had placed his cold mask on, seeming unaffected by the grip on his neck-on the inside however, he was screaming in pain. Bryan intensified his glare, his eyes glinting with anger.

"You could never kill me." The guard replied, his voice wavering. The murderous look in Bryan's eyes unnerved him. Letting go of the boy he walked down the corridor to pick on another one of the prisoners.

Bryan stumbled away from the bars, gasping for breath. He flopped down on the floor beside the metal bed, sweat forming on his face.

This isn't a dream…It's all too real… 

Wiping the sweat from his brow, he stood up and grabbed hold of the wall, his head spinning from lack of oxygen. He felt a pain shoot up both arms before falling forward onto the bed.

Panting, he sat up on the bed, leaning against the wall and concentrating on his breathing. The breathing pattern slowly stopped his head from spinning and he let his head fall back.

The stabbing in his arms caught his attention and he looked down to his bruised and scarred wrists.

"I always did hate violence." Bryan mused, smirking at his words. No matter how much he hated violence he still practiced it regularly. "Kai you'd better be ok."

He lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling; it seemed sleep wouldn't reach him that day.

XX

Kai felt consciousness slowly return to him. He began to hear faint buzzing noises, voices too. He could smell antiseptic and a strong stench of blood, which he knew was his own. He could taste that blood on his tongue as well. He tried to force his eyes open to find out where he was but his muscles wouldn't respond.

He was suddenly emerged in a dizzying agony as all the pain in his body returned with his sense of touch. He tried to bite his lip but his body still wouldn't respond and a scream escaped his cracked and swollen lips.

His eyes finally responded and snapped open. The darkness surrounding him never managed to hide the familiarity of the room he was in.

_This is…this is…the labs in the…Abbey…this must be a dream. _Kai knew however that it couldn't be a dream. The pain was all too real and he could recall all that had caused it.

His consciousness began to slip again but no matter how he tried to hold onto it he felt his eyes slip close again.

XX

Nikolai glared at his father, sat on the other side of the desk from him.

"I don't agree with what you are doing to those two boys. I hope you are aware of that. I don't particularly care what you're planning to do with them-I just better get my money when this is over. Son or not-I want paid for the job I'm doing. There's much risk involved in helping you." Nikolai's words came out quietly, but left a chill in the room.

Boris never replied to his son's words. He knew exactly what the younger man was capable of and he didn't want to upset him.

"At least say something!" Nikolai snapped, his temper rising at the thought of being ignored.

"Don't worry Nikolai. As soon as Tala is in my hands I will give you your money and remove the other two from your care. Kai's destination has already been decided. As for Bryan…well, if we can't find somewhere for him to go we'll just have to kill him." Boris smirked at the reaction he got from his son.

Nikolai could seem very peaceful at times though that couldn't hide the fact that deep down he was a murderer. Just like his father.

"Well, this _Tala _better hurry up and arrive. If any of the authorities get involved I _will_ place the blame entirely on you." Standing up, Nikolai left the room swiftly.

"Oh Nikolai-You'll never change will you son?" Boris smirk grew as he stood up and made his way to his own room.

XX

Tala rubbed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. His head was thumping as though he'd been punched and his mouth felt like the Gobi Dessert.

"Damn you two…" Tala sat up and looked about the room. He was in the living room, bottles and cans were scattered all over the room along with Ian and Spencer.

"I have the worst hangover ever!" Tala heard Ian muttering as he sat up on the couch. "You don't look much better Tala."

"I don't feel it either…urgh…" Tala forced himself off the floor and onto chair behind him. "Spencer! Stop sleeping and join us in our pain!" He picked up an empty can and threw it at the sleeping blonde on the other side of the room.

"I think he's out cold. Amazing that a guy as big as him has such a low tolerance for alcohol." Ian started to laugh but his head spun and he stopped abruptly. "I need some paracetamol-got any?"

"Uh, no. I used the last of it the other day." Tala replied apologetically. Standing up he breathed in deeply before sighing. "I'll go down to the shop. I need to get some coffee anyway. You can clean up." Tala winked at his friend before rushing out of the house, quickly shoving his shoes and jacket on and checking his hair in the mirror by the door before leaving.

"Tala! Zasranec!" Ian yelled after his friend, even though he knew the other couldn't hear him since the door had already slammed shut. Looking at the clock hanging on the wall, he sighed seeing the time. Half nine.

"Oh well. You best get to it Ian. Tala'll get at you if you don't." Ian muttered to himself while standing up and heading through to the kitchen to get a bin bag. Once he had found one he went back into the living room and started picking up the scattered bottles and cans.

XX

Tala smiled as the cool morning air hit his face, waking him and getting rid of his hangover right away.

"I drank way too much last night." He mused, reaching into his back pocket to make sure he had his wallet. Finding it he took it out and set out at a quick pace towards the shop on the corner.

As he reached the car park he looked up at morning sky. Autumn was already starting to set in; the summer heat was fading slowly but surely. The sun wasn't as bright as it usually was in the morning.

"Kai…" Tala looked away, shaking his head and walking into the shop.

Picking up a jar of coffee he purchased that and the tablets at the till. Taking the bag from the woman he smiled.

"Arrigatou." He said before leaving the shop. He walked through the car park again, yawning languidly as his headache started to buzz again.

Stopping at the main road as traffic rushed by he waited for the lights to change. He was there for five minutes before they finally changed, only as he made to step onto the road to cross it, a hand grabbed him from behind. He dropped his bag in shock and would have screamed in shock were it not for the hand that gagged him. He didn't have time to discover who his attacked was as a punch was landed across his face, knocking him into darkness.

XX

Oooooo-Who is Tala's attacker? Hmmm? Remember to r&r-always love to read your reviews.

kisses.


	9. Mistake

**Second Chance At Hell**

Once again please forgive me for taking so long to update. My life has been stolen by Gravitation and a rather annoying amount of worrying about school and life in general. Nyah-So anyway, I've decided I want to attempt to keep this story at, plot allowing, 25 chapters long. Hopefully I'll be able to stick to that. Ah well, answers to reviews(note-if you think this is taking up too much space please let me know and I will stop)

aries1391, Eternal Hell-Spawn, GabZ, Padfootlet-Thanks for the review

Mei Kimari-Gomen. I knew I'd forgotten to put something at the end of the chapter. Zasranec is asshole in Russian.

Hazel-Beka-Not too sure about what Tala'd hate more...perhaps being and I quote 'relentlessly tortured and raped'...He definately must hate us.

Ellen-Talsie...O.o Moving away from that subject you're yet to see how much of a sick twisted bastard Nikolai is...Mwuhahaha.

Anyway-Thank you everyone for the reviews, this is the most reviews I've ever had(well that shows my writing skills doesn't it?). Since it's been a while I'll have Bryan remind you all that I don't own beyblade.

Bryan:There's no point in saying it now, you just did!#walks off#

kisses:Blargh! Use Davis, Witteor Nikolai without my permission and I will take it into my own hands to maim you in the most painful way possible...mwuha. ENJOY!#dances away to Shining Collection#

Mistake

Ian opened the front door and shoved the bin bag in the dustbin. Looking down the street he sighed seeing that Tala wasn't anywhere near.

_Where are you Tala? It's been nearly half an hour since you left…_

Walking back up the stairs to Tala and Kai's third floor apartment he opened the door to find Spencer sat on the couch nursing his head.

"Aha-you're awake now sleepy head!" Ian joked. "Tala's gone to get some tablets, he'll be back soon…though he's been gone for a while…"

"Ian! Did you let Tala go out on his own?" Spencer burst, staring at the smaller boy in shock.

"Yeah-he was only going to the shop-it's five minutes down the road…shit! You don't think…" Ian trailed off, realising his mistake.

"Yes, I do think…did he take his mobile?" Spencer asked, watching as Ian came and sat down.

"I think so. If he's anything like what he used to be he takes his phone everywhere…I'll call it." Ian said, taking out his own mobile and searching through the phonebook for Tala's number.

Finding the number he pressed the call button and held the phone to his ear. He listened to the dial tone tentatively.

XX

Tala stirred. He forced his unwilling eyelids open slightly. His head throbbed more than it had before and his body was stiff. He felt as though he'd been beaten and was pretty sure he had. Something had woken him; he knew that for sure. His mind slowly began to register his surroundings and a ringing reached his ears.

_My phone!_

He looked about frantically, searching his person. His search came out fruitless.

"Looking for this Tala?"

Tala's very bones shook in fright as the voice that had addressed him rang in his ears. Looking up he forced his eyes further open and met a pair of glaring eyes. His own ice blue orbs moved to the left and were filled with the vision of his phone, flashing with Ian's name on the screen.

"Give me that!" Tala snapped, his temper flaring. He made to reach out but found himself unable to. Finally his brain caught up and was forced to register the situation. He was knocked out from behind on the pavement and after that things were black. Now, Tala's hands were tied behind his back; he was in a car with black interior, some form of limo he guessed by the layout of the seats; the man holding his phone, a solid glare painted on his face, was none other than his koibito's sadistic Grandfather.

"V…Voltaire…" Tala mumbled, a fear surfacing in him and causing his body, which he knew now had definitely been beaten, to tremble.

A smirk stretched across the old man's face as he turned away from Tala and, opening the window beside him, dropped the phone out of it, watching it smash apart as it moved away from the speeding car. Closing the window again he turned back to Tala and, moving closer to the red head, hooked a finger under his chin.

"You're my ticket to Kai. I've been after you for a week now but since that idiot pair came to look after you I haven't been able to get you on your own. Now that I have you I'm afraid it will be a short meeting; I'm sure Boris will find you so much more useful than I do." Voltaire released the trembling boy's chin and returned to where he had been sitting before.

"Why…why won't…you just leave us…alone?" Tala muttered, his words barely perceptible. A lone tear slipped down his cheek and he turned to stare out of the window he knew no one could see in through.

XX

"It cut out." Ian said, pulling the phone away from his ears as a beeping noise filtered through the earpiece, causing his head to buzz from his headache.

"Shit!" Spencer took out his own phone and dialled Davis' number; worry set deeply into his features.

"I'm so sorry Spence…I never thought…oh god Tala…" Ian fell onto the couch behind him. "What have I done?"

Spencer made no attempt to comfort the other boy. No matter how close they were, Ian's actions had more than just annoyed him and the blonde chose to keep his mouth shut, deciding to keep the number of conflicts between the two of them low.

XX

Davis sighed as he placed another sheet of paper onto the pile.

"One class to go…term papers are such a pain to mark." He muttered to himself taking a drink from the large mug of coffee beside him. He grimaced in discontent finding that the coffee was cold. He'd been up all night marking papers, trying to get them done before the weekend. "Aww, shit."

Standing up he removed his glasses and sat them beside the papers. Picking up the mug he wandered into the small kitchen beside his study.

"Ohio Davis. Did you stay up all night again?" Davis smiled at his wife, pressing a kiss to her lips before setting about making a fresh cup of coffee.

"Yes. How's the baby?" Davis replied, pouring hot water into his cup.

"I have an appointment at the gynaecologist today, I'll let you know tonight."

Davis finished making the coffee and took a large drink from the cup before placing it down on the counter. The phone ringing made him jump and he was glad that he'd put the cup down. Walking back through to his study he picked the phone up.

"Moshi moshi-Yamamoto Davis." He spoke into the phone. He only just recognised the voice that spoke back to him, the emotions mixed in the voice almost distorting it. "Slow down and repeat everything in plain Japanese so I can understand you." Davis muttered, Spencer's voice slurred and barely understandable. "Meet me at the school in half an hour-this is extremely serious."

Davis put the phone down and went back into the kitchen.

"Honey I have to go. Something's come up regarding the problem with Valkov. Good luck at the doctors." He kissed his wife quickly and made his way to the front door. Shoving his shoes and jacket on he turned back to his wife.

"I do hope those boys will be ok. Just let me know when you're coming home." Davis' wife waved to her husband as he rushed out of the door, grabbing his car keys on his way.

XX

Kai woke. His body was stiff and cold but strangely clean. Opening his eyes he sat up. Looking around he knew he wasn't in the Abbey's labs anymore but rather in one of the many rooms that once housed the hundred boys that were trained to be Boris' personal army. At a closer inspection a tinge of familiarity hit him.

"It can't be." He mumbled, his throat raw, voice hoarse. However, against his words, the room was, as he had suspected, the room in which he had endured years of restless sleep and dark dreams that still haunted him. "That bastard Boris, what does he really want!"

Kai attempted to stand up but his body protested violently and pain shot through him, forcing him to decide against getting to his feet. Finally studying himself he saw he had been cleaned and was dressed in a pale cotton shirt and trousers, much like the ones hospital patients wore. Pulling up the sleeves he found his arms bandaged, the left placed in a cast, and noticed the pain in his wrists had dulled. His face never ached as much as before and finding the small mirror mounted on wall, in the same place it had always been, he saw that even though a light bruise marred the right hand side of his face, the rest of it looked normal. He was glad that the position of the mirror never forced him to stand, as he knew the pain from Witte and Boris raping him hadn't faded. Taking a look at his hips he also found them bandaged, the white of the covers stained slightly red.

Lying back down on the bed he found it hard to lie on his back and rolled onto his stomach. He closed his eyes but knew sleep wouldn't come to him. He had a bad feeling that something was about to happen, and that he knew what that something was.

_Tala…koi…please be ok…be safe…_

XX

Nyah, chapter over. What is to become of Tala? What is to become of Kai? What are Boris and Voltaire planning? What the hell is a gynaecologist? Mwuhaha! Anyway I have a question to ask all you lovely reviewers, well two.

1. Do you want me to continue to answer reviews at the start of each chapter?

2.Should I pair off the remaining Russian boys? If so pick-

BryanxIan

SpencerxBryan

SpencerxIan

Or do I have a little TalaxBryan moment?

Arrigatou gozaimas#bows#


	10. Anxiouness

**Second Chance at Hell**

I'm so sorry for this being solate#bows low# I've been trying to write all summer but I've had muse. So finally I have this done. I'll warn you in advance that chapters may start taking as long as a month to be put up since I'm hoping to get into college this month. If you're curious it's an Art and Design course. Anyway-I've decided to stick to answering reviews because it's the only way you guys will know what I think of them ;) And also I have decided not to pair off the rest of the demo boys as I have decided something for Bryan and wrting SpencerxIan would just mean making this longer.

Eternal Hell-Spawn:Wasn't it obvious I was trying to kill Kai? Hehe.

GabZ: Tala hasn't seen the worst of it yet.

Ellen: I knew what a gynaecologist was, I just was on a question roll and felt like adding it in :p And yesh-much trouble for Tala and Kai...mwuhaha

Sakuracharm: New reviewer! #glomp# My evilness is refreshing? Can I marry you?XD;; Evil flying monkeys? Are they available for adoption?

Hazel-Beka: You got your wish! No pairings-just more evilness. Thereis much relentless torturing and raping of both boys still to come.

aries1391, chrissy:Thanks for the reviews

Well, since I've delayed so much aready, on with the chapter.

Anxiousness

Ian and Spencer stood by the gates of the school where they had first met Davis. Spencer tapped his foot nervously while Ian leant against a wall, looking down at his feet.

_What the hell have I done? Kai will kill me if he makes it out…_

"There's no point brooding about it. What's done is done. You can't go back in time and change what you've done." Spencer muttered, finally giving in to the urge to comfort his shorter friend.

"I know but…I should have stopped him or went with him and now…now Boris or Voltaire have probably got their hands on him. If Tala is hurt I'll never forgive myself." Ian replied, looking up at Spencer.

Both boys turned to watch as a black car pulled up beside them, the front driver's window opening to reveal a familiar face.

"Yamamoto-san." Spencer and Ian said in greeting.

"Get in, you can tell me everything on the way to the office." The man said in reply before putting the window down.

Spencer glanced at Ian, who had gone back to staring at the ground, before climbing into the backseat. Ian continued to stare at the ground until Spencer grabbed his arm. Looking up he met Spencer's blue eyes.

"Everything will be ok." Spencer pulled Ian into the car and shut the door.

"Tell me what happened." Davis said before pulling away and starting down the road.

XX

Tala felt a tug at his wrist pull him back to reality. He'd been staring out the window for almost an hour and had drifted into his thoughts. Another tug at his wrist forced him to move to the edge of the seat and get out of the limo which had obviously reached its destination.

Looking around he saw nothing familiar other than Voltaire, who was in a heated conversation over the phone. Another tug at his wrist and he was moved closer to Voltaire. Tala finally turned to see who the hell it was pulling at his now unbound wrist. His ice blue eyes met a pair of glaring green ones and he returned the glare, his captor shrinking back momentarily.

"Get him in the helicopter!" Voltaire shouted, still on the phone.

"Yes sir!" The guard holding Tala tugged at his wrist again and Tala had to grit his teeth to stop himself from lashing out at the man as his infamous temper started to rise.

Tala allowed the man to lead him to the waiting helicopter but he refused to let the guard lift him in. He clambered in himself, the guard followed and took hold of Tala again before snapping a pair of handcuffs on the door handle and Tala's left wrist.

"Be a good boy for Mr Voltaire. His temper is awful short and if you annoy him he might hurt you…again." The man grinned at Tala.

Tala's temper finally snapped and with his free hand he grabbed theneck of the guard's shirt. The glare he had shown the man only minutes ago returned to his face.

"You obviously haven't been informed how short my temper is then!" Tala snapped.

"You don't scare me. You're just a kid, what the hell can you do?"

"I can kill you." Tala said calmly, his glare still in place.

"You couldn't kill anyone you're just a…" The man paused seeing the look in Tala's eyes. He pulled away from the red head and exited the helicopter, leaving Tala alone.

Tala breathed deeply, calming himself down. He was alone only a few moments however, Voltaire clambering in the other door and closing it before telling the pilot to take off.

"How long has it been since you were in Russia? Two? Three years?" Voltaire asked, almost politely.

"Why are you asking me this?" Tala snarled still not completely calm.

"Because you're going home Tala." Voltaire smirked at the younger man.

"That's…impossible!" Tala replied, knowing Voltaire was referring to the Abbey. "Besides which, my home is in Japan with Kai now!"

"Is that so?" Voltaire's words were muttered and Tala knew the man was thinking about Kai.

"What the hell do you want him for anyway you sick bastard!" Tala growled.

"I am Kai's Grandfather and he is the heir to my fortunes so it's only fair he comes to live with me." Voltaire said, not turning to face Tala.

"You bastard!" Tala snapped before turning to stare out the window again.

XX

Boris pressed the button down on the intercom and waited for an answer.

"_Yes sir?"_

"Witte, get Kai ready. Voltaire is on the way."

"_Sir, I thought you were…"_

"Just get on with it!"

"_Yes sir!"_

Boris leant back in his chair, turning it to face the window, and smirked silently to himself. By tomorrow he would have everything he wanted and as long as that son of his never leaked anything to the press, he would be free to what he wanted. But then there was also the problem of that Australian lawyer who had been the one to condemn him to prison in the first place. Yes, he would need to take care of that man quickly before he found anybody to help him.

"Captain!"

The door opened and a man in Russian uniform entered, closing the door behind him.

"Sir!" The man saluted Boris before sitting his hands by his sides.

"There's a troublesome man back in Japan I would like you to get some of your men to take care of. His name is Davis Yamamoto. He shouldn't be too difficult to track down. I want him, and anyone working with him…taken out!" Boris replied as he watched the snow fall past his window.

"As you wish!" The man exited the room, leaving Boris on his own.

XX

Kai heard the door being unlocked. He saw the light flood through from the hallway as the door opened. He smelt the man on the other side before he saw him. He would have moved if it wouldn't be a wasted effort. However, he knew that if he tried to escape he'd only be stopped by the foul man and beaten again.

The man's presence did intrigue him though. Since arriving in Russia just under a week ago no one had come to see him except the guard who had been shoving small portions of food through the hatch in the door.

"Get dressed bitch!" Witte appeared around the door.

Kai almost threw up at the site of the man, recalling what he'd done to him. He never moved, just stared at the wall, preferring the sight of the white washed walls over Witte's ugly face.

"I said get dressed! Voltaire's coming to get you! He has that Tala whore and wants you in exchange for him!" Witte snapped, not moving from the doorway.

'_Voltaire's coming to get you! He has that Tala whore…' _

"Take it back!"

"What'd you say?"

"Take it back you bastard!"

Before Witte could react, Kai was pinning him to the wall.

"I couldn't care less what you call me or what you do to me but I swear if you _ever_ lay your hands on Tala. I will kill you. I assure you, this is not a threat…it's a promise!" Kai snarled, gripping Witte's shirt tightly.

"Get the fuck off me! Here are some clothes! Put them on unless you want me to do it for you!" Witte pushed Kai off him with barely any effort and handed the bluenette a set of clothes.

Kai did as the man said and dressed in the clothes, a plain cotton shirt and a simple pair of jeans. Once dressed he allowed Witte to lead him out of the room.

XX

So, what is to become of our lovers? It's inevitable they'll see each other again but how long will that meeting be? Blood will spilled next chapter, but we're only half way there. Remember to review. Please be patient with the next chapter-it might take a while.

kisses.


	11. Reunited

**Second Chance at Hell**

Hello one and all. Here I am with the next chapter. I know I said this chapter may not be up for a while and although that wasn't true for this one, it will be for the next one as I start college tomorrow. Anyway, I've not much to say for this one except please excuse me if it's not up to the usual status. And also THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR OVER 50 REVIEWS! I love you guys! This is the most reviews I've ever had.

Ellen: You'll find out what Voltaire is going to do in this chapter. Davis is safe for now but that's all I'll say.

Eternal Hell-Spawn: But if Witte, Boris and Voltaire died then there'd be no point to this fic. Be scared, be VERY scared!

GabZ : Updated :) I'm so glad you like it.

wasurenaikara: I hope you can continue to enjoy like everyone else. Don't cry-It's not at the saddest bit yet.

aries1391: Ahh, there's more torture still to come.

Sakuracharm: Dammt! Oh well, I'll just marry someone else: ) #pats Marcel's head and sets him on younger brother# Yey! Marcel!

As I said before THANK YOU everyone. I hope you'll continue enjoying this fic and reviewing right until the end. Anyway-On with the angst!

Reunited

Kai stood in Boris' office, watching the man closely as he slipped a thick suede jacket on. He never moved when Boris turned to face him.

"You know why you're here don't you?" Boris breathed, walking to stand right in front of Kai.

Kai merely nodded, not opening his mouth in case he said something Boris would hit him for.

"Are you not going to try and stop me? After all, this is Tala we're talking about. Aren't you two in love?" Boris sneered, grabbing Kai's chin.

Kai couldn't help but glare at the man. His temper was getting shorter and shorter the more Boris talked. He still kept his mouth shut though.

"I don't have time to talk with you anyway!" Boris released Kai's chin and walked to the door. Opening it, he allowed Witte to enter. "Take him down to the airfield. I'll be down shortly."

Witte grabbed Kai's arm roughly and led him out of the room. As they walked down the many corridors between Boris' office and he exit to the Abbey, Kai found himself thinking about Tala. However, his thoughts were cut off as Witte shoved him against a wall and began kissing his neck.

"Don't you have a job to be doing?" Kai hissed through grit teeth. He was becoming inpatient. He _had_ to see Tala again.

Witte pulled away from Kai. Glaring at the boy he took a firm grip on his arm and continued to the door.

XX

Tala stood behind Voltaire, his wrists held tightly by the guard he had threatened earlier. He never struggled though, his mind still trying to register the sight in front of him. The Abbey stood about three hundred yards away from him. He tensed seeing two figures emerge from the building and standing by the door. He strained to see who it was but he couldn't make either person out.

After a few minutes another exited the building and all three figures began to approach them. Tala gasped recognising two of the people. One was Boris and the other Kai. Forgetting about the guard holding onto him, Tala tried to move.

"Kai!" He shouted.

"Shut it!" The guard gave Tala a sharp hit and Tala fell limp.

XX

Kai heard his name called and looked up. He'd hoped that Boris was playing a sick joke on him, that Tala wasn't here. However, when he looked up he realised it was a false hope.

"Tala…" He murmured, seeing the redhead being held by someone he never recognised. His eyes moved from Tala to the man in front of him. _Voltaire!_

"Good evening Voltaire." Boris' voice came from Kai's left side but he never moved his eyes off Voltaire.

"Evening Boris. I assume everything is still going to go as planned." Voltaire replied, his voice like ice, make the hairs on the back of Kai's neck stand on end.

"As soon as you hand Tala over everything will…" Boris smirked as Voltaire grabbed Tala from the guard behind him and pushed him forward.

Tala stumbled, still not fully recovered from his hit to the head from the guard.

Kai pulled away from Witte and rushed to Tala's side.

"Tala? You ok?" Kai asked, pulling the redhead onto his knee.

"Kai? You're alive…I'm so glad." Tala murmured his head spinning.

"Boris, it's time for you to keep up your side of the deal. Hand Kai over to me now." Voltaire said, glaring at the other man.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Boris replied, pulling a small gun out of his jacket pocket. "You see, why should I have just Tala when I can have them both?"

"Boris! Don't be a fool!" Voltaire hissed. The guard behind him stepped forward, acting as a human shield.

Kai watched closely as Boris raised the gun, but never pulled the trigger.

"Kai lets go. We have to try and get away while they're busy." Tala tugged on Kai's sleeve. "C'mon."

Kai stood up and gave Tala a hand up. They started walking away quietly. No one noticed them, too caught up in the conflict between Boris and Voltaire. Just when they thought they where free, Kai felt a stinging in his left leg before it collapsed beneath him.

"Shit!" He nursed the leg, finding a growing bloodstain on his trousers. Pulling then up he found the bullet which had embedded itself in his leg.

"Kai, are you alright?" Tala knelt down beside Kai, looking at his leg. "Can you walk?"

"It doesn't matter if I can…" Kai replied as Witte appeared standing over them.

Tala saw a glint of fear in Kai's eyes and couldn't help but imagine what the man had done to Kai. He took hold of Kai's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Did you really think Boris would let you two get away? Especially you?" Witte knelt down and took a hold of Tala's chin.

Anger flashed in Kai's eyes as he took a hold of Witte's wrist and moved his hand from Tala.

"I told you not to touch him!" Kai growled, glaring at Witte.

"You couldn't kill me even if you wanted to…" Witte placed a gun against Kai's temples. "Not in this situation."

"Leave him alone!" Tala snapped, also glaring at Witte.

"I'd shut it whore! Unless you want to die as well." Witte smirked as Tala recoiled. If the man hadn't had a gun, Tala would have fought him, but while Witte held the gun against Kai's temples he didn't dare.

Witte turned to face where Boris and Voltaire were still stood.

"You never cared much for him did you? I hope not because Boris plans to kill him." Witte said, not turning back around.

Kai and Tala both turned as they heard the shot ring out from across the field.

The guard standing in front of Voltaire fell to the ground, lifeless.

Another shot rang out. Then another and another.

Voltaire also fell to the ground now, though he was still clinging to life.

Boris approached the other, still pointing the gun at him.

"You always were a stubborn old bastard! But I'm afraid this is the end for you." Boris pulled the rigger once more and watched with a smirk on his face as Voltaire fell lifeless. "Witte! Bring them two inside! Take Tala to my office. Return Kai to his room." Boris yelled before heading back inside.

"Move it!" Witte snapped, pulling Kai up.

Kai grimaced as he attempted to place weight on his leg. If he hadn't have been in the Abbey for the past week or so he might have enough strength to bear the pain.

Tala stood up and took hold of Kai, helping him stand. As Witte started walking back towards the Abbey, Tala knew he and Kai had no choice but to follow.

"Don't worry Kai, we'll get out." Tala whispered as they walked. He pressed a kiss to Kai's cheek.

"I hope so." Kai replied as they reached the doors. They were greeted by a couple of guards who took Tala a separate way from Kai. With no support Kai had to lean against to wall. Unfortunately, this left him open for Witte to do whatever he wanted.

Kai had no choice but to allow Witte to kiss and touch him where ever. The man stopped before he got too far and led Kai back to his room where one of the doctors waited to fix Kai's leg.

Before leaving, Witte turned to Kai.

"Rest well tonight. We'll continue this tomorrow."

XX

Well, that's that. The old man is dead! I shot him dead! Well, actually Boris did-but I was the driving force behind his hand! More torture and much angst next chapter. remember to review. THANK YOU! once again. I'll have a thank you pic for you to drool over next chapter(hopefully).

.kisses.


	12. Breaking Pt1

**Second Chance at Hell**

Hope I didn't take too long in updating-sorry if I did. I also haven't done anything in thanks for 50 reviews but I will get it done at some point so please be patient. Well, nothing else to say so I'll go on to answer all your reviews:)

GabZ-Yesh yesh, Voltaire got shot ded! Hahaha.

Ellen- Loving Voltaire death does not make you evil.

wasurenaikara-Just realised your sn is the name of a Gackt song-lmao. Thanks for the review.

Eternal Hell-Spawn-Only two? Hahaha! Oh how wrong you are...or are you?

Sakuracharm-Do you breed evil creatures?

Sammie-Yo boznatch. Have some cookies for being a new reviewer! So glad you're enjoying the fic.

Well, the end of this chapter is graphic so I never put all of it up. If you do however, want the entire rape scene please don't feel embarassed to leave it in your review with your email if it's not on your account and I will send it to you.Enjoy!

Breaking Pt.1

Davis sat with his head in his hands, eyes closed, deep in thought. He sighed before looking up at the two on the other side of the desk.

"There's not much else we can do now." He muttered, hands muffling his tired voice. "If Voltaire has Tala then he'll most definitely arrange to switch the boys. With Tala in Boris' hands and Kai in Voltaire's we have barely any chance of knowing where they are and saving them." He ran long fingers through his mop of blonde hair. "We could send a team to Russia but the chances of anything coming up if slim. The only other thing I can think of is going to Russia myself. What ever happens, I don't want to give up all hope."

Spencer looked hard at Davis, he was holding back calling the man a hypocrite after his last words.

"If you're going to Russia…" Spencer began turning to look at Ian for a second. The small boy nodded, knowing what Spencer was thinking. "Then we want to go as well."

"I can't just take you to Russia. I know how worried you are for your friends but this could be exactly what Boris' is planning to do. You could be playing right into his hands." Davis argued, knowing still that his words would not deter the two.

"No, Yamamoto-san. If that's what Boris wanted he would have done it ages ago. Besides, what use has he for us? You know what he wants!" Ian spoke up, his face calm up to his eyes which betrayed the rest of the expression. They were pleading and worried. Davis noticed this and his heart strings were pulled.

"You're right." He sighed in defeat. "Then we'll leave as soon as I can get another team ready."

"What of the other's? Did you not hear news from them?" Spencer asked.

"I'm afraid that Boris has hired men to take out anyone sent to gather information. He's onto me and…" Davis looked down at his hands which now sat on his lap, rather afraid of the truth. He was thirty two, had a wife and a child on the way. He had known how dangerous taking on the case would be but he had done it, passionate about protecting the boys from the Abbey again. He knew that Boris had hired someone to kill him. "…Has most definitely sent someone here to Japan to assassinate me."

Both Russians found no shock from Davis' words. Somehow they had suspected that Boris knew all about Davis.

"Yamamoto-san, you don't have to do this." Ian muttered, feeling sorry for his older friend.

"No, Ian. I do have to do this. I won't let Tala end up like he was before. Nor Kai. I'll have a team ready by tomorrow." Davis stood up as the others walked to the door.

"We'll see you tomorrow morning then Yamamoto-san." With that the two boys left and Davis turned to his phone.

XX

Bryan stared at the ceiling. It had been six days since he'd been shoved in this cell. Eleven days altogether since he'd been captured by Boris' men. He figured it was probably the same for Kai.

He was more than mildly irritated. He had heard commotion just under an hour ago, then something that sounded like shots but since then nothing. He found himself worrying about Kai.

_Stupid bastard! You better not have got yourself shot!_

Hearing footsteps outside the cell he sat up, his interest piqued. The guard had come with his food a couple of hours ago and other than him and a few patrol guards no one came down the corridor he was situated on. He watched the outside of the cell for a few minutes before a figure came into view.

Bryan was startled at first, he thought the man at the bars was Boris, but as he turned Bryan realised how wrong he was.

"You're Bryan aren't you?" The words spoken were whispered and Bryan doubted if the man in front of his could reach a volume louder than that just by the look of his face. The man's skin was pale and his face was lined by ebony hair. Bryan locked eyes with the man and he was suddenly unnerved. The man's eyes were a pale shade of green and held power. A lot of it.

"Who's asking?" Bryan asked, despite the shiver that ran down his spine as he kept his eyes locked with the others.

"My name is Nikolai. I'm Boris' son."

XX

Tala stood in the centre of the room. His stomach was twisting into a tight knot. He knew exactly what was coming and he couldn't deny his fear.

Boris entered the office and stood behind Tala. He slid an arm around Tala's waist and pulled him against him. Tala turned in Boris' grip and glared at the man.

"Let me the fuck go!" Tala snapped, breaking out of the man's grasp and stumbling into the desk.

"It's been four years and this is how you greet me. You never did have manners!" Boris smirked as fear flashed across Tala's face.

"You sick bastard!" Tala snarled, still glaring at the man.

"I think Kai said something along the same lines. Look where that got him. Did you not learn from the past Tala?" Boris' voice was slick with lust.

Tala couldn't find anything to spit back at the foul man. His body was starting to shake and all he could think about was escaping. He knew, however, that there was no escape. Boris started to approach him again, slowly. Tala tried to move but his body wouldn't respond. He was frozen in fear.

Tala looked up in fear as Boris stopped in front of him.

_Move dammit! Move!_

But his body still wouldn't respond and Tala found Boris forcing a kiss to his lips. The edge of the desk dug into Tala's back making him gasp. Boris forced his tongue into Tala's mouth and the redhead gagged, revolted by the taste of the other man. He felt hands run over his body, sending disgusted shivers through him.

When Boris finally released Tala, he gasped for clean air but the air he breathed was full of Boris' smell.

"Stay away from me…" Tala muttered his tone far more subdued than it had been. He tried to walk further away from Boris but the desk stopped any movement.

Boris pressed against Tala again, ravaging the younger one's lips with harsh kisses. His hands found the zip on Tala's trousers and slid it down, pushing the trousers off. He stopped kissing Tala to deal with his own trousers.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" Tala whimpered, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes to fight tears.

"Because it's a crime to be as pretty as you are." Boris leant to Tala's ear. "Someone needs to punish you." Boris' tone resurfaced all of Tala's past fear and yet more trembling made its way through the redhead's half naked body.

Tala felt Boris take a hold of his hips and press the pair of them together. Tala's felt the man's throbbing erection against his legs and whimpered knowing the pain soon to come. _Kai…help me…_

He expected Boris to pull his underwear down and begin the ordeal but instead he felt himself being pulled towards the room connected to the office. Boris' own bedroom. Boris shoved Tala onto the bed before clambering on top of him, pressing him down into the mattress.

"Are you ready Tala?"

XX

What is to become of Davis and co.And why is Nikolai suddenly interested in Bryan? Don't forget to email me if you want the entire scene, it will probably be the same for the next chapter. Remember to review.

.kisses.


	13. Author Note

**Second Chance at Hell**

You've probably all been expecting this with the lack of updating but I will say this just in case.

It is very unlikely I will continue this fic. If anyone wishes to continue this in my placeplease email me at with Second Chance at Hell as the subject.

If I do coninue then I hope you'll all continue to read and review.

For anyone wishing to continue this fic, here's the start of the next chapter.

Breaking Part 2

Kai blinked his eyes open and rolled over in the small bed. By the small light shining in the centre of the dusty room, he could tell it was already morning.

"Tala…" Kai gripped the pillow under his head as the word escaped his mouth, silent and sorrowful.

Sitting up he winced as his ankle screamed in pain. Kai placed a hand on the throbbing muscle and attempted to lessen the pain. For a moment it worked but as he moved his hand away the throbbing returned, he never returned his hand to the ankle though.

The footsteps outside his door caught his attention. They weren't too close, at the end of the corridor at least. But they were getting closer. And closer. And closer…

XX

Gomen everyone. My interest in this has just faded but do keep it in your alerts just in case I come back to it. Arrigatou.

.kisses.


	14. Breaking Pt 2

**Second Chance at Hell**

slide in all dramatically like It's the day you've all been waiting for...or should have been. Chapter 13 of this fic has finally arrived. I want to apologise greatly for the hiatus, I've been going through some rough shit and writing this fic wasn't at the top of my list of things to do.

I hope to god everyone who read this before comes back. I love you guysv

Without any further delay (I think you've waited long enough) I give you all...

Breaking Pt.2  


Kai blinked his eyes open and rolled over in the small bed. By the small light shining in the centre of the dusty room, he could tell it was already morning.

"Tala…" Kai gripped the pillow under his head as the word escaped his mouth, silent and sorrowful.

Sitting up he winced as his ankle screamed in pain. Kai placed a hand on the throbbing muscle and attempted to lessen the pain. For a moment it worked but as he moved his hand away the throbbing returned, he never returned his hand to the ankle though. Instead he stared at the wall in front of him. He had to get out of here. He had to help Tala. He wouldn't let the same thing happened that had happened only a few years ago.

Closing his eyes tightly he tried to come up with an escape plan. Anything, even if it was stupid and bound to fail. But his mind came up blank. All he could think of was Tala, who he knew would be in so much pain right now.

_Tala… _Kai couldn't stop the tears as they slid free from his eyes. Lying back down he cried himself to sleep, not caring that Witte would probably arrive at his room soon.

XX

Nikolai looked at the boy below him. The emotions mingled in Bryan's pale eyes, mostly the pain, fear and melancholy stirred something in Nikolai and made him question what he was doing. Anything he thought he would get out of this act before, he now knew he wouldn't.

He pushed off the boy's body and lay beside him.

Bryan was afraid to ask but he had to know. Was this man, Boris' son, taunting him? Rolling over slowly he faced the naked back of Nikolai, who had turned over and curled up.

"What… What the fuck was that! I thought you were going to rape me... instead…instead you…what the hell are you playing at?" Bryan snapped, tears coming to his eyes from a painful mixture of hurt and confusion. He froze as the silver haired man turned to face him.

"I…" Bryan saw regret in Nikolai's eyes. Regret and the same emotions that had forced tears from Bryan's own eyes. "I don't know… I'm so sorry… He…" Tears spilled from Nikolai's eyes at that moment and he found himself telling Bryan his life's story. Everything from his father leaving his mother, to him receiving the letter apparently containing the truth about his mother, to him killing his mother and finally to where he was now. Lying naked next to Bryan who he had come moments away from raping and becoming the monster his father was.

"I was so wrong… Just seeing your eyes I knew…everything he said is a lie. I put on such a hard face, a cold mask but the truth is I'm as scared as you, and the other two, of my father." Nikolai looked away, staring at the wall. "You probably think I'm lying, that I'm just using this as an excuse…the truth is when I first saw you… I wanted to see what it would be like to dominate someone I loved. To see their pain. The way he described it… that bastard!"

Bryan watched the man in front of his eyes break down again. If this was a lie, Nikolai sure had Bryan fooled even if the wild eyed youth doubted the older man's sudden change a little. Then again, by Nikolai's story he knew the other had only been manipulated by Boris' lies. Twisted into something he wasn't meant to be. Bryan didn't know what he was doing, or what had caused his chest to tighten but he found himself pulling Nikolai close to him and holding him.

Nikolai looked up at Bryan, more confused than he had been before.

"Why are you doing this? I just raped you and now you comfort me."

"You didn't rape me…you came close though." Bryan replied softly, locking eyes with the other. Seeing Nikolai like this, without the cold mask he had been wearing when he first arrived, he could see the other silver haired male was only a year or so older than himself. And he felt a connection. He didn't understand it but he let it be as he laid the pair of them down and hummed softly, as he expected a mother would do, until both males had fallen into a deep slumber.

XX

Tala woke. Every muscle in his body screamed in a pain he hadn't felt in years but he recognised like an old face. A grimace swept across his face and he shivered. He was cold.

Glancing to the side he saw Boris was no longer laid beside him and a sigh escaped his bruised lips. Though he did wonder where the man was until he heard shouting from the room next door.

XX

"Does he think he can just walk out of here with Kai after all the trouble I went to keep him?" Boris glanced outside to the snowy wasteland outside his window. "You're an idiot Witte and soon you're going to find yourself in the same place as that foolish old man!" Boris glared at the landscape staring blankly at him. "Lieutenant, take a squadron with you. I want that boy back."

"And Commander Witte, sir?" The grey clad soldier asked, staring at Boris' back.

"Kill him."

"Sir."

XX  
Kai's eyes snapped open as the pain in his ankle flared. Instead of finding himself staring up at the all too familiar ceiling in the Abbey his eyes focussed on the back of a seat.

"Where the…" Kai began out loud but he was cut out.

"I see you've woken up Kai. Glad to see something other than that dark room?"

"Witte what the hell have you done?" Kai asked, monotonically.

"I'd thought you'd be happier. I took you away from that place and this is all the thanks I get?" Witte's voice came from the seat in front of Kai.

"You're an idiot. Boris will kill you."

"Only if he catches me dear… only if he catches me." Witte's face finally appeared, a smug grin plastered across it. Kai watched as the man stood and walked around to sit in the seat beside him. It was at that moment the bluenette noticed he was sat in a plane.

."You know, there's a reason Boris kept you. It's because you make just a good a whore as that redhead or his, Tala." Witte's hands cupped Kai's cheeks and his lips pressed against Kai's still bruised lips

Kai looked away, fighting the anger that was building up in him, and, probably by luck his eyes focussed on the gun at Witte's belt. And Kai knew it was now or never. He reached for the gun and with amazing ease pulled it from its holster without the man even noticing.

Once he was certain he had the gun he pushed Witte off him and smirked.

"Why you!" Kai was sure Witte would have said something else had he not noticed the gun pointed at his skull.

"Tala is not a whore! I'm pretty sure I've told you that before! Above that, I'm neither your sex toy nor an innocent little boy who doesn't know how, or is too scared to, pull this trigger." Kai motioned to the gun in his hand. "You underestimated me and you also blew any of your chances of me letting you get away with attempting to escape from this plane at 50, 000 feet. I don't feel even a tiny bit of regret at doing this."

"Don't be an idiot boy. We could come to some sort of agreement. There's only one bullet in there, don't waste it on me. It's your only chance of getting home you know." Witte's voice trembled. Unlike before it trembled in fear, not lust.

"I know there's one bullet; you know there's one bullet. The pilot doesn't." Kai's smirk fell away as he pulled the trigger, sending it through Witte's frontal lobe at point blank.

XX

Ooooooooh yeaaaaaah! DED! Just like that. Bai bai Witte, was nice knowing ya XD And Nikolai, he's a good boy after all, see? I love his name too much to make him a bad guy! R and R biznatches, cos you looove meee


End file.
